Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $41\%$
Answer: $41$ percent = $41$ per cent = $41$ per hundred $41\% = \dfrac{41}{100}$ $\hphantom{41\%} = 0.41$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.